The Broken Dragon Warrior
by fullmetalangel162
Summary: ' I'am not worthy of happiness after all they were killed because of me.' ' It'll always stay in my mind, blood scattering on the ground of the ones i hold dear to me ' I can't allow myself to forget ' If I overlook it intends to me i'm proceeding onward yet I can't enable myself to do that. it implies I forgive myself but I can't.' ' I don't deserve happiness right'


**Yona**  
it was nearly sun down, we were strolling to locate the Blue Dragon, kija abruptly stops and puts his hand on his chest

'' what's wrong kija? I asked concerned

'' you alright white snake?'' hak said sarcastically

''This sensation..m-master''

' master?''.. i asked, suddenly I remembered what Ik-suu said...

 **Flashback:**

 _Yona-hime I need to tell you something come with me'' Ik-suu said his long blond bangs covering his eyes, I nodded and followed him._

 _We arrived I saw a huge waterfall, ik-suu sat quietly and so did I_

 _'' Yona-hime you know about the 4 dragons legend right? he asked_

 _I nodded '' My father used to always tell me stories about that''i said sadly looking down to the ground remembering what happened to him._

 _I felt a hand on my shoulder, i looked up to ik-suu i could see his beautiful magenta eyes_

 _'' The Gods have spoken to me you must find them in order to survive and to not get Hak killed you cannot survive if its only the two of you'' he said as he removed his hand from my shoulders_

 _'' wait they're real? i thought they were only a legend''_

 _'' It is real Yona-hime and there is something that will surprise you more'''_

 _'' huh? what is it?'' i asked curiously '' a 5th warrior, hiringu-sama, the sister of King Hiryuu''_

 _I gasped in shock '' a 5th warrior? but it was never mention in the legend including King Hiryuu having a sister''_

'' it isn't on the grounds that it was kept a mystery just the dragon warriors knew about it and the fifth warrior is a young lady'' 

'' _a girl...a warrior... i-i see..Why was it kept a secret?''_

 _''As soon as a few people thought about her, they attempted to come after her and utilize her power without wanting to or for their own yet the dragon warriorsprotected her'. The Hiringu descended upon the earth since she likewise shared the adoration for humans, additionally cherishes her dear sibling and doesn't need him to go alone. The Heavens didn't know whether they will be alright without anyone else so They chose to give their blood and choose avatars to secure them... The 4 dragon warriors pledged to protect and serve Hiryuu and his sister with their lives.''_

 _Hiryuu and the 4 dragons were excessively overprotective on the grounds that they hold her dear, they did not need her to figure out how to employ weapons she might've harmed herself and all the more significantly the reason was because they would prefer not to let her experience blood and the remorselessness of harming and executing cherished the 5 dragons as they did the Hiringu has a sacred marking to demonstrate she is the one. A mythical beast image on her shoulder and just she has it, the 5 doesn't . Over the long haul individuals overlooked the fifth warrior yet some didn't, planning to discover and catch her'' ik-suu said as he admired the sky._

 _'' I..see so that's why it was kept a secret..The dragons must've cared so much for her'_

 _'' very much they did...until that night..''_

 _''what do you mean?''_

 _'' You will find out soon yona-hime..only the ouryuu and I know about it '' ik-suu said sadly_

 _'' what happened?''_

 **Flashback end.**

I was snapped back by my thoughts, when Kija was yelling something about a dragon I sweat drop and you know what he did next?...He ran off... yes he ran off out of nowhere '' Kija wait for us! Hak let's go follow him I said to hak as I look at him, he nodded '' Sure hime he said in a bored tone.

 **KIJA**

''she's here, I know it... I can sense her close by '' ..my master, I always had this feeling when I met yona-hime that something was missing, something precious to me, but now she's here''

 **5th warrior**

I was walking through the woods when I found a lake, I knelt beside it and splashed the water on my face, it was quite refreshing actually.

Suddenly I heard some footsteps, i turned around and stood up, I saw a guy with white hair and blue eyes stood in front of me ,I shift my eyes to his right hand I noticed a big dragon claw on his right ' **' the white dragon huh?''** i murmured softly so only i could hear. Suddenly The white dragon fell on his knees clutching his head. I had the urge to help him, I was about to head over to him to check if he was alright but a voice stopped me.

'' Kija! are you alright?!'' a girl with crimson hair appeared kneeling beside him and touching his forehead ''your're burning _'' so the white dragon's name is Kija huh? and hime? the girl with crimson hair might be a princess and the reincarnation of Hiryuu, your probably wondering how i know the answer is I just got this feeling she is.. but what is she doing here?''_ Moments after the white dragon seemed alright

As I gaze at them, I saw a person with an enormous spear show up, dark hair combined with sapphire eyes and a girl or boy? with peach hair and blue eyes very female looking. I murmur as I heard them argue I don't comprehend what they contended about I just heard the dark haired person calling white dragon a snake and an irk mark developed on his head. I snickered quietly

 **Kija**

When I ran off sensing my other master, I came across a lake and I saw a girl with violet long hair with a white cloak covering her body.

I stopped running and i would assume she was surprised because she flinched then turned around _'' she must've heard my_ _footsteps_ ''. When I saw her eyes..it was mesmerizing, the left was turquoise and the other violet.

 _ **''Wait... ..the one I'm looking for?.the one I've been waiting for centuries?''**_. I heard a voice in my head _''_ _ **You must protect The Hiringu with your life, love her and never betray her until you die...Please protect her..''**_ the voice said downheartedly _'_ _ **'why?''**_ it was the same voice who told me to protect the princess. I fell to the ground, I felt my blood flowing backwards, it's just like what happened to me when I met yona-hime but **more** intense. I gasped for air, I clutched my head.

Suddenly I heard the princess calling me '' Kija are you alright?!,you're burning''she knelt beside me and touched my forehead '' I'am fine '' moments later the pain was gone... and as usual me and hak were arguing about something, until it came to a stop

''princess..it's her..'' i uttered turning my attention to the girl in front of us

 **Yona**

we all looked in one direction it was the girl near the lake, I saw a girl with pretty long hair I've never seen before and beautiful mismatched eyes all I can say that she was elegant I can also tell that she is kind too and I get the feeling that she is the Hiringu, _**'' When I look at her i have the feeling of protecting her...strange...''.**_ I heard a voice in my head _''_ _**Sister...please protect her...'' the voice said in a sorrowful tone. is this Hiryuu's voice? calling out to his sister?**_

Unanticipatedly I felt sadness and joy in my heart, what was this feeling?

'' princess..?''hak uttered

''hm?''

''are..you crying?''

''what?'' I touch my cheeks to feel something am i crying?, i didnt even feel it. something about seeing this girl made my heart relieved. more tears started to fall. i glance at Kija who was unexpectedly crying, his face was flush.

''you too..white snake?'' hak glanced at him

''I-i don't know w-why b-but.. s-seing this girl m-made me f-feel somet-. All at once kija and I fell on our knees. I had an odd feeling bubbling in my chest all of a sudden

''princess?!''

''kija?!'' yun yelled

''h-hak, my c-chest i feel so happy but yet it pains me to see that girl, why am i feeling this way'' tears continue spilling, I put my hand on my chest

 _ **''Sister.. we've been reunited''**_ i heard a vocie mumble in my head

''hiringu-sama..'' i heard kija murmur, his dragon claw started to burn.

I glance at the girl who was making her way towards kija, she knelt in front of him. i look at hak to see him glaring and holding his spear toward the girl, being cautious of her

''it's alright hakuryuu, I'am here now. there's nothing to worry about'' her voice was gentle, she stroke kijas hair and came in contact with his cheek causing them to make eye contact

''hakuryuu, i'm here''

''hiringu-sama, w-why do i f-feel so happy yet in p-pain to s-see you?!'' kija uttered crying

'' .'' she puts her hand above his burning dragon arm and it glowed a vibrant green. as she was doing that the burning decreased and it stopped.

'' is that her ability?'' i heard yun and hak gasp

''hakuryuu'' she embraced kija, wraping her arms around his neck

''h-hiringu-sama,I've been waiting for you.a long time... and finally you're here.. _ **I-i'm sorry.**_..'' he gripped her cloak tightly. she pats his back. Both of them pulled back. she smiled at him while kija wiped his tears and smiled, his face still flush.

''silly hakuryuu..why are you sorry for''she looked at him with caring and loving eyes probably causing kija to be more flushed and overfilling tears in his ocean eyes.

''I-i don't know i just feel sorry...''

''it's alright. i'm here''

''hiryuu..'' she mumbled, she glanced at me. her mismatched orbs staring into my purple ones. she smiled brightly at me.

It caused more tears to go down my cheek, I slowly make my way toward her putting my hand on my chest.

 _''This strong feelings of hurt and happiness, what is it?''_

''princess?'' hak grabbed my arm

''no..hak it's alright..she won't hurt me, trust me..'' i muttered not looking at him. he eventually lets go, but i could still hear his light footsteps behind me with yun following

 _'' why is kija and me acting this way?, that girl..i have this feeling i just have to protect her i don't know why..''_

'' hiryuu..''

I was snapped out of my thoughts and was already in front of her. Her different colored eyes was sun kissed by the sunlight blended with her perfect long purple rose hair. She and kija stood up while he was smilling a little and wipping his tears with his log white sleeve. She gave me a goofy smile.

i wiped my tears

''Are you..'' i trail off

she nodded, finishing my thought

'' I'm Yona an- i was cut off by hak coming beside me whispering something in my ear '' are you sure about this princess? she could be an assassin or an enemy'' hak said whispering in a serious tone.

'' besides why were you and kija acting that way?'' yun suddenly asked

'' Don't worry Hak, i know she's not trust me on this and for that question I'll explain it later'' he shrugged '' i guess that's an okay''

I looked at the girl ''Hi my name is Yona and this is hak I pointed to him, he gave me a clueless look, I elbowed him in the stomach he let out a groan.

'' Yo'' hak said I nodded smiling, '' this is kija '' i said he stands up''my master '' he said ''and finally this is yun'' I pointed to him '' hey'' yun said,

 **5th warrior**

I'm glad i got to calm hakuryuu down, but he looked so adorable!

when i saw yona. i heard a voice inside my head

 **'' hiryuu..my brother we've been reunited''** something like that, it was odd

After their introduction, I cheerfully introduced myself

 _ **'' that's right cheerfully''**_

My name is Ayumi, nice to meet you!'' and yes I'am the 5th warrior known as the Hiringu.. to prove it..'' I quickly show them my right shoulder and I undid the bandages ' your probably wondering why it's in bandages, well because I don't want people to see I'am the hiringu'' I said in a bubbly cheerful tone as I finish removing the bandages and showed them the dragon marking, they nodded to each other after that I re-wrapped the bandages.

'' It's nice to meet you too Ayumi-sama'' kija and yun said while hak nodded in my direction _' think it was nice to meet you too I guess'_

'' So Ayumi-chan I know this is sudden but would you like to accompany us on our journey?, I need your power and it's ok if you don't want to come I won't force you or anything'' Yona asked shyly.

'' Sure. I've been only traveling so why not?'' I said smiling happily

It all went silent, I look at them with clearly clueless faces and after a moment...they shouted '' Wait? what?! that easily'' the 4 of them said practically shotuing. i laughed softly at their actions.

'' you have odd unique features!'' yona said

'' Thanks Yona-chan'' I said carelessly

'' she beat your record of joining too fast white snake'' hak said clearly amused.

kija look irritated '' stop calling me that!''

As they were arguing, I noticed Yona's bruised and cuts on her hands

'' Yona-chan give me your hand '' I said causing the others to look at me, Yona nodded confused

I gently took her hand with one hand and my other hand I placed on top of her hands, a vibrant green glowed causing everyone to gasp, and slowly some cuts and bruises slowly vanished, I removed my hands from hers revealing the cuts and bruises where gone

'' Wow that's so cool!'' Yona said with sparkle in her eyes, I smiled

 **Yona**

The bruise and cuts were gone  
'' Wow that's so cool'' I smiled at Ayumi and she did the same

'' thanks, it is my ability as a dragon'' Ayumi said '' I can also fight..too, I use the Tensu Fan'' Ayumi said as she slightly opened her cloak and revealed 2 fans, one her right and one on her left and her skirt that is slightly above the knee and long knee high socks

'' What's a tensu fan? I asked curiously

'' A Tensu fan also called ''the dancing blade'' in the battle field, it is known for such a name because it dances gracefully, sometimes slitting the opponents throats'' hak said finally speaking _' I was wondering why he kept quite''_

'' You sure know a lot''

'' Of course I know, I'am not a general for nothing'' hak said

''A general huh? I asked

Yona scratched the back of her neck '' We'll tell you everything'' yona said assuring

'' Are you sure hime?'' hak said unsure

''Hai i feel like we can trust her'' yona said

'' Before we can do that we need to set up camp,it's gettting dark'' Yun said.

'' Hai'' we all said

Ayumi giggled '' what's funny?'' yun asked her

''Your just like a mother'' ayumi said

''I'am not, I'am a beautiful genius boy '' he said confidently..

T **IME SKIP AFTER SETTING UP CAMP**

 **Ayumi**

We are currently sitting down around the camp fire eating Yun's cooking '' Yun this is really delicious'' I said in my usual bubbly tone '' of course it is'' he said, I giggled

I saw yona setting her bowl to down, indicating that she's done eating she looked in my eyes '' It's time to tell you the truth'' yona said and I nodded

 **(Time skip: she tells ayumi everything that happened) Author-kun too lazy-_-**

''I... I'am sorry' I said ' _In a way she's just like me, our parents died, but it wasn't her fault unlike me'_

''ayumi.. you saw right?..when me and kija fell on our knees'' yona swiftly asks

i nodded

'' you see, when we saw you the first time, we felt pain but at the same time joy, not physically but mentally.''

''it felt so overwhelming the emotions washing over us'' 

'' ...it was probably because of the dragon blood, only us dragons feel connected by blood but.. i felt odd too when you guys started crying''

''dragon blood?'' yona muttered

'' do you guys know what exactly happened to hiryuus sister, hiringu?'' i asked hoping for an answer

''no'' kija muttered '' its been passed on to us generations, the legend but it was only mentioned that hiryuus sister died after hiryuu passed away not mentioning how and why, it's quite odd''

''well, my father didn't mention hiryuu having a sister,but a priest told me that only the dragons knew about her but still to this day some still believe she's real hoping to steal her power''

''i-i see'' i massage my templates

 _'' I should be careful''_

''We should sleep now it's getting late'' Yun said as he stood up 

''just like a mother'' I murmered

'' what!?'' he said irritated

I laughed '' Nothing''

''you can sleep with me and Yun'' Yona said _'' she's so kind and caring'_

''It's alright Yona-chan, I'll sleep on the tree I'am pretty used to it'' I said reassuring them, they all give me worried looks, heck even the cold hearted Hak did.

'' You can sleep in my tent, you and yona are my master, so please sleep there'' Kija said

I giggled softly ''I'am not your master kija but a friend and please it's alright '' I walked to a big nearby tree,climbed and leaned on it '' Now all of you go to bed'' I said

'' Look who's the mother now'' Yun said

I smiled at him and signaled go to sleep with my hands

'' Are you sure you're gonna sleep there, it might get cold'' yona said, I could see concern in her purple eyes.

'' I'll manage, now go'' i said in a cheerful tone

'' Ok if you change your mind, you can just get inside and wake me up okay?'' Yona said

''fine"

'' Ayumi-sama, you are the descendant sister of king hiryuu and I'm alive to protect you two, so please sleep in my tent.

'' I'am fine kija so please go''

 **FEW MOMENTS LATER..**

After we had our little argument Yona,kija and Yun went to bed.

Hak was guarding and I told him to wake me up when its my turn. I leaned down on the trunk and I slowly drift away...

 **Hak**

I saw ayumi on the tree sleeping, I can't shake the feeling that something's off with her, when yona-hime talked about his father, I noticed her eyes was sad, depressed. there's something about her that bothers me _._


End file.
